If you will be lonely
by Tyler Narrator
Summary: Knuckles need to talk to Rouge. What effect will this conversation? Translate from russian.


A night. Room of "Station Square Plaza", which windows overlooks a central courtyard hotel, and occasionally illuminated by driving through at this late hour cars. A girl stands beneath a window. She loves a view a night city, but her thoughts be with not it. At this moment her thoughts was direct on guy, who sat on bed behind her.

-Why you came? - girl asked with interest.

-We need to talk, - guy answered to her - Why you worry me all the time?

-What?

-Why do you interfere my destination?

-Is about Master Emerald?

-Yes. You know, I'll guard it till death, if that need.

-Is that a worried me.

-What do you mean?

-You always alone - girl says with sad in her voice - Are you not worry about it?

-I don't care! - That was rough. But sometimes such a thought arose in his mind. At such times, he tried to think about the duty before its birth, and it calmed him.

-Do you understand, what I mean?

-...

-When I try stole an emerald, I don't need it... I need a keeper.

-You mean...

-I want to admit you for long time. I admire your determination and dedication. Not everyone will be able to shoulder this responsibility.

-I'm not on my own will guarding Emerald. It required by my family.

-I understand.

-If that all...

The guy stood up from the bed and headed for the door. But when he had put his hand to the doorknob, he felt that it took for the other arm and chest. He stopped.

-Rouge?

-Don't leave, Knuckles, I love you.

Echidna turned back and those eyes are met. "I was never recognize her eyes. They are very beautiful and expressive." - he said to himself. A couple of nice green eyes watch on him with languorous waiting. Rouge take his hand and led him back to the bed. Knuckles sat on the bed and then Rouge approached her lips to his. He felt her wet tongue in his mouth, and his chest was warm. This continued for a minute. Then she held out her hand and touched echidna's groin. Suddenly, he felt himself a new unfamiliar sensation.

- What are you doing? - asked Knuckles.

- I'm doing you a pleasant. - smile, said Rouge. His cock began to increase. "Decent size" - thought Rouge. She slowly and gently touched the tip of the tongue to the balanus. Knuckles slightly twitched. She took advantage of her hand and began to make movements up and down, not forgetting lick and suck the balanus. Echidna enjoyed, sometimes stroking a bat on the cheek. At one point, she even tried to swallow a dick a couple of times and she almost got it. Excitement at Rouge soaked panties, and she was hot. She undid the clasp in her bra, revealing an elegant breasts. Groped in the dark strap buckle in the shape of heart, she took off her leather pants. Knuckles first saw her completely naked, and he loved her slender sexy body. There is a desire to master it.

Rouge turned to face him, giving admire themselves with the best angles, and asked:

- Do you like it?

- Very - swallowing said echidna.

Knuckles lay back and Rouge, putting his hands on his strong chest, put her ass on his cock, helped himself with her hand, and he entered into it. She began to move either with apprehension, but gradually got used to the size and began to do it faster. He groped her breasts and found her nipples swelled and began to lick and nibble. Rouge moaned softly. Echidna raised his face and kissed her passionately. On his lips remained slightly pink lipstick. He moved to her neck and peppered it with kisses. Of such tenderness mouse tightly pressed against him. He began to pick up the pace. Knuckles went into it at full depth, and she began to move in time with his movements. Moans became louder. The case went to the finals.

- That's it, already, baby ...

- Ooh, aah ... I'm coming.

After the peak voltage, Rouge felt like she came. In response, a Knuckles` dick released it's grease. Because of weariness, she lay on his chest and gave another, full of love, kiss. Embraced, they fell asleep.

The morning came. Rays of light coming through the window of the room and fell on their bodies. Rouge woke up in the arms of a loved one.

- If you will be lonely again, you can to come here. I'll be waiting for you - looking at him with tenderness, she said.

- Yes, my dear - a smile, he said and pulled her to himself.


End file.
